Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board where a conductive layer is made up of electroless copper-plated film, plating resist provided on the electroless copper-plated film, and electrolytic plated film deposited where no plating resist is formed. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
JP2000-307225A describes a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board by employing a semi-additive method to form a conductive layer made of electroless copper-plated film and electrolytic plated film. The method is as follows: electroless copper-plated film is formed on an interlayer resin insulation layer, plating resist is formed on the electroless copper-plated film, electrolytic plated film is deposited where the plating resist is not formed, the plating resist is removed, and the electroless copper-plated film is removed from where the electrolytic plated film is not formed. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.